Fashionista
by Vegetaswriter
Summary: A yaoi one shot about Vegeta as a top model and his Rock god muahahhahah Oh yeah it is a character from DBZ  Not for young readers and yaoi means gay if you do not know what it means by now.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own dbz or characters. I do not make money from this. Use as a parody manner.

"**Fashionista"**

Vegeta is the best at what he does. Right now he was leaning against the wall half of his body cast in the shadows, his head tilted far up to the sky, thumbs hooked in the hoops of a pair of dark blue Gucci slim jean, the button undone only showing the same brand of his boxers, and his feet bared one planted to the floor as the other was on the wall bending his knee to show off the tightness of his thighs. His chest fully exposed he held the pose not even blinking from the high power light of the camera flashing in his eyes. You see Vegeta was the most wanted and desired male model in the industry of modeling his dark features gave him the rough mysterious look that made the women swoon, and the body of a naturally tan modern god that made even the straightest men double take. His looks alone could sell the simplest of clothing items for top dollar women brought the clothing for their men so that they could look like him, and men wore it to gain the appreciative looks from the opposite sex. Vegeta has been on top for many years designers banging on his door for him to be their choice top model for their seasonal clothing lines.

Many of the designers acted and treated Vegeta like an average dumb model trying to rip off wages and make him sign contracts that would have him working like a dog with minimum wages. But they found out all too soon that Vegeta was not like the others. Vegeta was his own manager and very educated in law and psychology it was only by chance he became what he is now. He used to work two jobs one was for a small coffee shop in Queens serving and waiting on people in a diner. The other was a male dancer in a strip joint down on the nightlife strip in order to help pay off schooling debts and living cost's. It was only by chance he was stopped by a man and given the opportunity to model for a magazine for quick cash. Vegeta only expected to be a onetime thing but as soon as the magazine went on stands he was bombarded by calls for more job opportunities with large and well known clothing companies. Now he was on top of the world where ever he went he was stopped by people to take pictures with him or get an autograph. But Vegeta knew he wouldn't rely on modeling for long he did wanted to be a lawyer not the bad kind either. It was a passion of his, the people of the city needed a real lawyer someone to fight logically on their side many of the ones working were crooks and only cared about money. He found out the hard way when his father's lawyer failed to do his job and his father was placed behind bars for a wrongful accusation then later killed in a prison riot. Vegeta never wanted something like that to happen again.

"That is perfect mon ami! Now I need you to sit down on your feet, spread your legs just a little bit not to vulgar! Ah oui. Now turn your head to the right and tilt. Oui that is perfect, just grand Vegeta." The French photographer's heavy accent filled the bare room.

Vegeta took a peek at the clock hanging from the wall waiting for the time to pass by quickly. He was getting excited with every passing minute not because the shoot was almost over but because of a certain man picking him up today. Vegeta couldn't wait to see him, the man has been gone for far too long for his liking. He was on tour that year due to the new release of his album 'Skidded tears'. The man was too busy rushing around the countries advertising and promoting the album. Vegeta missed him they didn't separate for long periods of time a week the most either they would fly to see one another or Vegeta would go on tour with him but this time he was unable to. His new contract with Gucci was demanding and time consuming he been down runways and photo shoots none stop for several months. But after he finished shooting the summer line he would have time to himself until summer actually came then he would be doing shoots for the fall lines.

Vegeta smiled to himself that he wouldn't change a thing with his life right now the money and fame was great also very abundant. He also had a fall back plan once he grew tired of the lights and runway he would be a lawyer he had the education. But the best thing he ever got from modeling was the man that was coming for him.

They met at a small charity function consisting of celebrities, models, charity workers, and many well known publicists. It was a great way to start out in his new career path meeting the right people and becoming known. He was wearing a casual suite given to him by his new employer at the time to help sell the brand he was standing near the open doors tired of mingling. He swore he would die if he greeted another designer and fake a smile. Before he knew it a larger man stumbled into him knocking his drink over the snow white shirt. The larger man made a fuss over it as he tried to brush it off, it gave him a good excuse to leave the function. But the man wouldn't hear any of it and took him to the bathroom wiping it down and used a tide bleach pen to remove the stain as much as he could. Once they deemed it fit to leave they talked Vegeta didn't know who he was since he didn't listen to that type of genre and the man didn't know him since he was just beginning to come into the 'scene'. They both left the function walking down the streets into the dazzling upscale park and as fate would have it they kissed that night, that was five years ago.

"Okay last one. Let's make it the money shot Vegeta." Vegeta was taken out of his little memory by the photographer and nodded getting into the pose that made him famous his signature look. Raising his arms above his head only bending the elbow slightly, he tilted his head down and gazed up at the camera raising his left brow. His chest expanded out and his legs where in a kneeling position with one foot planted to the floor. "Bravo Vegeta that is it! That is all the pictures you are free to go."

Vegeta stood buttoning up the jeans and slid on his discarded black tank, taking a hold of his Gucci leather black jacket with red strips on the wrist and collar he walked to the door. Trying his damnest not to look so giddy. He opened the elevator and stepped in turning on his phone he felt it vibrate signaling a missed text message he opened it and read the text.

_From- Your supa stud_

_ Your late I have been here for 10 mins already sexy, tell the photo guys to hurry up or you're going to walk. Not the sexy one though that's for me only ; )_

Vegeta chuckled he felt evil and replying he was going to be there for another hour but he knew the larger man would have ran off to get food and leave him there until that hour came. Vegeta didn't want that he missed the man and wanted to see him as soon as possible. Stepping out of the elevator he walked to the entrance getting a nod from the security he returned it pushing on the revolving doors to be greeted by more lights.

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Hey is it true you are dating the pop super star Layva?"

"Vegeta I heard you got Layva pregnant can you confirm the rumors?"

Vegeta growled of all the things he hated was paparazzi, they hounded him like he was an escape criminal asking stupid questions and taking pictures of him all for a buck or two. Well he knew it was much more than that but he couldn't handle it. Their question's were obscured and mumbled when they all spoke at once and the stories they hear is unbelievable. All because he hung out with the woman two nights ago for one night these rumors spread like wildfire and pregnant? How in god's name could he do that and for the woman to know in two days it was ludicrous! Then again the simple fact he was gay was not widely known. He didn't feel the need for the whole world to know it would just bring more festering questions and higher expectations. Such as be a role model for gay men, to be an advocate of the gay culture. He didn't care for those things he just wanted a normal life with his partner. He didn't want the questions he didn't want people to know about his private life it was his life not everyone else's life. Only he could live it and outsiders were not welcomed in. Now he would never turn down a picture with someone or be rude and would always give an autograph and chit chats. But the magazines, TV celebrity entertainments, and gossip news could stay far from him. He never once went on a talk show, or an interview it was his choice. He liked to keep things private.

Vegeta was desperately searching for a way out until his knight and shinning armor came to his rescue driving quite reckless mind you but to the rescue none the less. His knight came with a screeching halt in front of the unwanted paparazzi scaring and shocking them with his baby a red and black Shelby GT500 Mustang. Vegeta chuckled and used the opportunity to race into the car slamming the door shut, buckling quickly as his knight skidded away.

"Wow Vegeta they sure love you!" The man chuckled. "You think I made any of them wet themselves?"

"Yeah the bald one looked like he crapped himself." Vegeta laughed.

"Here I got you a mocha flavored coffee thought you might like one. Oh can you pass me a cigarette love?"

Vegeta rummaged in the glove compartment until he found the cigarettes pulling one out he lit it passing it to his very much missed lover. "Thought you were quitting?" Vegeta pulled out another for himself and took a long draw sinking down in the seat to place his knees on the dash allowing himself to fully relax.

"Thought you were to?" A raised eyebrow and quick glance was what Vegeta earned.

"I said no such thing it was you. You ass. You are the one who is always doing those health kicks not me. God's did you grab food?" Vegeta groaned he was getting hungry.

"Yeah stopped in that new place that opened up. So tell me how have you been Vegeta?"

"Busy and bored. Hell I even went to hang out with Lava not too long ago to kill some time. I missed you." Vegeta blushed and turned his head to look out at the passing buildings and people. Not wanting his blush to be known.

"I've heard trust me, that's all I could see on TV and news stands. Only if they knew huh Vegeta."

"Quit it." Vegeta chuckled. "Tell me how the touring was?" Vegeta flicked his cigarette out the window shrugging off the jacket tossing it in the back as he toed off his shoes.

"Traveling sucked like always. But the actual concerts were amazing Vegeta the people chanting you could actually hear the adrenalin in the air it is the best part as always. Seeing the people cheer and scream your name, to hear them finish the words. It is amazing the only downfall is that I am sick of my own songs."

"Awe to bad for you I was going to put on your cd." Vegeta smirked.

"You better not or you won't get your treat."

"A treat you say. Please tell me it's a whole pizza with extra cheese I need a pig out night!" Vegeta huffed. "Been on a strict diet and workout I need to fuck off for awhile and be lazy for a week!" Vegeta earned a laugh from the driver.

"Yes no worries I know you need a pig out night and it is planned."

They hit the highway and the car became silent. The driver liked it as such so he could fully concentrate on the road he didn't trust other drivers the car was expensive and he had precious cargo beside him. Vegeta leaned back and allowed himself to relax and drift of to a light sleep. He was tired only three hours sleep and a six hour photo shoot can wipe you out. He didn't need to be awake right now it was a two hour trip to their estate away from the city in a secluded area amongst the trees. You would never be able to see it unless you were in the sky and because of both big incomes they dished out the money to make the area a no fly zone. So snoopy people would not be able to spy on them from the sky. Vegeta drifted off leaving the driver to his duty.

When they pulled up the long driveway the man glanced down at Vegeta seeing him in a deep sleep he couldn't wake him up. So once he parked he opened Vegeta's door unbuckling the seat-belt he picked him up. Cradling Vegeta to his chest and he mused that it didn't wake up the man, usually he was a light sleeper but after all the work he done it was only normal. Closing the door he pressed the button to lock the car and walked into the home to be greeted by their housekeeper. Walking through the door the man looked down at the short woman and told her that she could go now and his thanks for watching the place when they were not there. He walked up to the curved stairs and to their room, gently placing Vegeta down on the bed and pulling up the covers. He left to return to the car and gather the thing he purchased from the store to prepare a feast for Vegeta.

Vegeta groaned and stretched looking at his surroundings he smiled. His love placed him on the bed Vegeta looked towards the clock and nearly jumped slightly at surprise he slept for nearly five hours. Standing up he removed his clothing to take a quick shower to freshen up for his love. He hasn't seen him in so long he wanted to look good not a sloppy 'I just woke up' look.

The larger male was standing out on their deck wearing a black robe and turning the t-bone streaks on their open wood burning grill. He already had a quick shower and made fine sides for the steak now it was just waiting for the streak to finish before he would wake Vegeta. He even had desert already prepared and ready to go. Usually they both had duties in the kitchen Vegeta did the vegetables and he cooked meat but today he felt like doing it all. Turning the steak and sprinkling the seasonings one last time it was ready. Removing the meat he turned on the sprinkler system on for half an hour to doubt the fire. Closing the lid he walked inside to set the table.

Vegeta walked down the stairs tightening his house coat and he was greeted by the smell of food and moaned. He was so damn hungry he could eat anything right now. Turning the corner he saw his love at the table waiting for him.

"I was going to come and get you until I heard the shower going. So I waited instead." A sly smirk came to his mouth. "Sit Vegeta eat have some wine and relax. No need for conversation tonight."

Vegeta nodded in agreement he didn't care about anything else but the food sitting on his plate. T-bone steak, baked potatoes with chives and sour cream, and a pile of steamed vegetables with pepper. Vegeta sat down and dug in with gusto. Needless to say the man sitting across Vegeta was shocked he never saw Vegeta eat in such an undignified manner before he was the one to usually eat like that. _God's those modeling folk must be starving him! _Was all he could think. Shrugging it off he dug into his in the same manner. Vegeta took the napkin and wiped his mouth downing the dry bitter red wine in one go he placed down the glass and patted his content stomach and let his head fall back against the chair a smile gracing his lips. "That was amazing love. God's it is going to put me to sleep."

"Not yet Vegeta, you haven't eaten your dessert yet didn't you say you wanted to 'pig' out?" The man chuckled.

"Hmm what you got love?" Vegeta raised his head and raised a brow.

"Go to the bedroom, I will see you there." The man stood and waited for Vegeta to leave. "Now!" he snapped at Vegeta and slapped his butt as he bared his teeth. Vegeta yelped and dashed upstairs with the biggest smile on his face. His love always had a naturally rough, and demanding sexual aggression that he enjoyed very much so. But his love never would use it against him, only when it was wanted and gods did Vegeta ever wanted to be dominated tonight. Usually in his profession he needed to have a dominate role when it came to business so it was great to allow himself to become fully submissive to his lover.

Vegeta removed his robe in a second and sat on his knees on the bed waiting for his lover to come. He didn't have to wait too long his lover needed him as much as he needed his lover. The large male came into the room holding a tray of goodies with a devilish smirk playing on his lips. Vegeta watched as he placed down the tray with many silver bowls on it and shrugged off his own robe. Vegeta groaned the man was sexy and could always get his blood pumping from looking at him. He was tall, and muscular with a wide chest. He had black hair tied into a ponytail so it would obstruct his view. His dark eyes and full demanding lips made him take a breath, but it was the erect large and thick cock that made him moan. Yes he wanted this man to devastate him. He watched as the man pulled up his throne style chair and sat upon it spreading his legs so Vegeta would have a great view of his massive cock flexing for him.

"Vegeta come crawl over to me." The man stretched out his hand and made a come here motion with his hand. Vegeta smirked and sauntered over walking much like a cat keeping his back arched to show the shapely curve of his ass for the man. Once Vegeta got to the feet of his lover he stopped sitting much like he had done on the bed waiting for the next demand. His lover took his chin in his hand lifting his face and smirked at him. "In order to get your treat Vegeta you need to earn it."

"Yes…" Vegeta stopped himself in time he knew when they played like this he wasn't allowed to call him by name. "Yes master, what do you desire?" Vegeta licked his upper lip and waited.

"Hmm touch me everywhere with your mouth other than my private areas understood." It wasn't a question but a demand.

Vegeta nodded and started to lick the mans knee and inner knee. Kissing and licking moving higher and higher only skipping the mans pelvis. Licking the lines of the tight abs he groaned dipping his tongue in the bellybutton and earned a small groan. He slid his tongue on the sides skipping the armpit to continue the long light lick on the inside of his lovers arm. He felt his lover quake slightly from chills and Vegeta smiled.

Vegeta began to suckle and lick the strong neck before him leaving little red marks in a shape of a V. It all stopped when his larger lover took a hold of his face and maneuvered him in front of the hands owner. "Vegeta on your knees and worship my cock."

Vegeta was more than happy to oblige his demanding lover kneeling in front with his head in position he took the hard flesh into his mouth. Vegeta slowly build up a rhythm suckling on the sweet head of the cock holding the shaft in his hands and slowly stroked with the movements of his mouth. Vegeta groaned at the sweet bitter taste of his lover's precum that filled his mouth. Vegeta pulled his mouth away and moisten up his lips only to quickly place his lips on the cock and took all nine and a half inches in his mouth feeling it stretching his throat, it only fueled his lust on. Sliding his hand down to cup the balls of his lover he slowly and gently massaged them and lightly pulling as his head bop up and down quickly sucking with a strong force. He could feel his lover twitch, thrust, and groan his happiness under his ministrations. A large hand stroked his hair and held his head speeding him up nearly choking him several times. But Vegeta loved this he loved the force his lover display for him. Vegeta looked up into the eyes of his Dom and his eyes begged for his master to fuck his mouth. His lover knew what he wanted he knew the look well taking a strong hold of Vegeta's cheeks he began to thrust into the mouth.

Vegeta gagged and groaned feeling that thick cock thrust into his mouth he love the utter lost of control, his lover began to speed up and he knew what was to come. "Don't swallow! Vee… Vegeta don't swallow I want to see it…" With a loud groan above him Vegeta closed his throat not allowing the creamy substance of his lovers cum to travel down to his stomach. His Dom removed his flaccid cock and opened Vegeta's mouth with his thumb using his other hand to pull Vegeta's head back by his hair. "Mmm yes Vegeta. Now swallow my seed."

Vegeta was more than happy to do so. Swallowing the liquid occupying his mouth he closed his eyes and licked his swollen ruby lips. "Now Vegeta come sit on my lap it is time for your treat." Vegeta smiled and stood turning away from his lover he sat feeling the flaccid cock and rough pubic hair rub against his bottom. Vegeta leaned back placing his head on the shoulder of his Dom and waited.

The man slid his hands over Vegeta's sides feeling him twitch under his hands. Touching all the exposed skin only skimming Vegeta's straining manhood. Vegeta groaned at neglect. The Dom reached out taking a scoop of the melted chocolate and placing it by Vegeta's lips. Vegeta opened his mouth to allow the spoon inside but it didn't happen instead the Dom lifted the spoon higher and titled it allowing the chocolate to drizzle in Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta moaned at the taste extending his tongue out and twirled it around making a chocolate swirl around his tongue. The Dom groaned at the display. Taking a strawberry he placed it to Vegeta's mouth letting his sub snake his tongue out and captured it and chewed.

The Dom fed his Sub delicious treats of chocolate, strawberries, whipped cream, and even small puffs of pastries all the while stroking the heated skin with his free hand trailing over a dusty nipple from time to time. Vegeta felt so good he swore if he could he would be purring. This is what attracted him to the man he could be fierce and demanding then soothing and gentle the next. Once Vegeta ate the last cream covered strawberry his Dom attacked. Roughly grabbing his waist and hoisting him higher so the reawaken cock could press against Vegeta's balls. He took Vegeta's manhood and spread the pre cum all around making it slick and Vegeta shuddered. The Dom started to suckle Vegeta's neck leaving big angry markings on his neck and gently biting. Vegeta groaned he loved it when his lover became rough. The Dom reached out for the last remaining object on the stand it was a bottle of lube he past it to Vegeta.

Vegeta took the offering and placed a generous amount on his lover's hard cock and slipped the rest at his entrance. Vegeta allowed his head to fall back on his Dom's shoulder getting a tight grasp on the back of the chair preparing himself for the intrusion.

The Dom held Vegeta down with one hand on his hip and the other aligning his cock to Vegeta's entrance and pushed Vegeta's hips down as he pushed is own up penetrating Vegeta quickly. Vegeta arched his back and yelled through clenched teeth but he would lie if he said he didn't like it the feel of his lover's hard tick cock breech his entrance made his blood boil. Vegeta loved the burning full feeling he would always get with his lover. The Dom did not allow Vegeta to grow accustom to the stretching instead he started a pace slowly pulling out to thrust back in harshly. Vegeta groaned louder feeling the blunt head of his lover's cock strike his prostate. Vegeta turned his head inwards towards his lovers neck smelling the testosterone coming off his Dom in waves. The larger man felt every hot breath exhaled from Vegeta's mouth hitting his ear and it made him shudder.

Vegeta felt his Dom speeding up his pace and Vegeta yelped his delight. Vegeta heard a growl come from the man behind him and felt the hands yanked him off. Vegeta whimpered from the lost of being so delightfully filled and was tossed to the bed. Vegeta did not have much time to get his bearings because his Dom had him flipped onto his stomach, and strong hands pulling his hips up higher. The Dom slammed his cock deep back in Vegeta gaining a muffled yell. The Dom held Vegeta's hips and pounded inside him loving the tight heat of his little lover. "Vegeta god you're so tight." The Dom grunted hearing the slapping of skin. "Do you like this? Do you want to cum?"

Vegeta lifted his head and begged. "Ple….Please mass…Master! I..I..I need to cum." Vegeta felt tears come to his eyes he needed to be finished he needed to cum. The Dom snaked his hand and grasped Vegeta's weeping cock and began to pump him harshly snapping his hips forward. The Dom felt it coming and he could feel Vegeta's coming as well. The constricting of Vegeta's walls on his cock was a tell tale sign. Snapping his hips faster and harder he felt Vegeta begin to tremble and become silent the Dom smiled.

Vegeta felt a burning euphoric sensation began to over take his body and his breaths became short. His voice was robbed from him and he tensed. The Dom felt Vegeta lock under him and the inner walls squeezing him in a death grip he threw his head back and let out a beastly growl as he came. Vegeta felt the rush of liquid heat fill him and shouted out his climax to the world around shooting his hot spurts of cum on the royal blue sheets. Vegeta felt a heavy weight occupy his back sending him down on the sheets huffing out his breath.

"God Vegeta I will never tire of this. I love you." The Dom nuzzled the back of Vegeta's neck sliding off his back and bringing Vegeta to his chest.

"Mmm I fully agree. I love you to Radtiz." Vegeta relaxed in the comfort of his rock and sex god. He will enjoy this summer they both could just stay in their hard earned estate fucking like rabbits.

**I fixed the little error's yay! I bet you all thought it was either Brolly or Goku but noo muahahahah Radtiz! I can picture Radtiz being a heavy metal singer and Vegeta a male model I don't know about you the reader though. But I hope you enjoyed it please review or review if you see any mistakes I missed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**"Expanding From Fashion"**

It was done, it was all done no longer will be in the limelight. He left his mark in society. He expanded from a male fashion model, a drama movie actor, and he released his own album that had multiple number one hits his favorite song from the album was "If I had you." He sung it solely for Raditz. He is in his early thirties now and he was ready to step out and so he did. But that didn't mean everything was over for him. No far from the truth. Now he can take a few years off and relax before he started his law career.

The day he announced his retirement was also the day he announced his biggest project in life several months pass. As he stood on the podium accepting an award he thanked everyone for their support and help throughout his career and he asked for Raditz to join him. Once he did he made his little speech of love and family. Then he shell shocked the world by kissing Raditz with a passion only shown in the bedroom. Once the initial shock had subsided he announced their long term relationship of seven years and that they were getting married and adopt a child. Raditz laughed outright and lifted him up in a bridal fashion and walked out of the crowded room leaving behind the claps, gasps, and cries.

Today was his wedding day. It wasn't a big wedding no just family, close friends, Raditz's fellow band mates, and their little baby boy Vijia. He looked out the window seeing the little gathering by the gazebo. The people chatted and placed gifts for the couple on a white lined table and the ushers running around making sure everything was in place. Vegeta wanted the wedding to be held in their estate they had a massive property and they wouldn't have to worry about paparazzi looking for the wedding. Well along with the fact they 'booked' the Hilton it was all just a ruse. Vegeta chuckled at his cleverness.

It was a beautiful day in autumn the trees turned to bright oranges, red, and yellows. He made sure the wedding colors would mix well with autumn season using coffee and chocolate tones with splashes of white littering the lawn. He smiled down when he noticed the new addition of their baby boy dressed in a fine suite.

"Vegeta it is almost time. Raditz is making his way to the gazebo." Vegeta turned to look upon Raditz's closest friend, and lead guitarist Kakarot. He smiled at the shy man.

"I'll be right down Kakarot."

He watched the head poking out of the door raise a hand and gave him an thumbs up. He shook his head. Kakarot was a simple man, but he was loyal. The only wish he had was that his father was there with them to give him away but he knew his father is there in spirit. Taking a big breath he walked out meeting the man who was giving him away. His close friend from high school and university Brolly.

"Well aren't you just a beautiful blushing bride." Vegeta smacked Brolly on the arm and scoffed at him.

"I am not a bride Brolly. I am the other groom." He stuck his tongue out at the man and was earned a snicker.

"You ready Vegeta?"

"Yes Brolly I am."

"Well let's get this show on the road." Brolly raised a hand and signaled to the DJ to start up the music.

Vegeta wrapped his arm in Brolly's and waited. He didn't wish for the song 'here comes the bride' no it wasn't fitting to him it was used and over the top. Instead he found a beautiful wedding song played by flute it was called the Lakota wedding song. The flute played and they walked. He kept his eye's straight looking directly at Raditz's he wanted to laugh they both wore the exact same suite black and red. The only difference Raditz wore a old Italian gangster style hat with red strips lining around the hat. Raditz looked good in the hat made his dark eyes even much more darker and mysterious.

Raditz moved in taking his hand and Brolly whispered to him.

"You better not hurt him Raditz or I will find a way to sue your ass and leave you with nothing."

"Yes I know Brolly. Not to worry I will never hurt Vegeta I give my life on my word. Thank you Brolly."

Vegeta only could smile he was too happy to say anything that would 'ruin' his day. They stepped up in the gazebo where the priest waited and held hands. They listened to the rights and passages and once the exchange of rings came they faced one another. They wrote their own vows nothing long they both wanted it short and sweet.

"Vegeta I offer this ring as a symbol of my love for you. The loop of his ring symbols a never ending love I hold for you it will continue on forever recycling loop by loop only becoming that much finer and stronger. This everlasting loop also symbolizes my devotion to you."

"Raditz I offer you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. The gold is bright and sunny as my feelings for you, the diamond is to symbolize the strength of our love for it is the hardest material and will cut through any heart ach we will encounter, and shine brightly forever."

The priest spoke a few more words announcing them husband and husband and to seal the deal with a kiss. Raditz bent Vegeta back and attacked his lips with a fire unheard off. It was suddenly halted by a loud wailing of their son Vijia. Vegeta righted himself and smacked Raditz's arm playfully.

"Now now mister none of that around our boy he don't like his father attacking his papa." He chuckled as the spectators giggled along.

The dinner was wonderful, and the dancing was grand everyone was enjoying their time celebrating the new wedded couple. Vegeta took a moment's break from the crowd standing on their little bridge above the pond staring off at the stars reflecting from the pond. He didn't need to worry about Vijia their housekeeper was watching him while he slept in his crib. He didn't feel the chilly autumn breezes he was lost in his thoughts.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?"

Vegeta jumped slightly and turned seeing Kakarot standing close to him. "Umm no Kakarot it isn't that at all." He reassured Kakarot with a small smile.

"What is it then?"

"Just the future Kakarot. I wonder if me being an celebrity would all pass, I wonder if they would actually leave me alone or is it only going to get worse now? I wonder how they would treat my son, would they hound him, or shun him? I don't know and it worries me."

"Vegeta Vijia will be just fine. He got the greatest parents beside him. As for the media I can't say for sure but I'd advise you in having a guard. At least for awhile." Kakarot smiled and pulled Vegeta into a hug. "Everything will be fine in the end Vegeta don't sweat the small stuff. This is your wedding day." Kakarot lifted Vegeta's chin to look into his eyes. "Now go back inside and enjoy yourself Vegeta."

"What do we have here? Kakarot you know it isn't right to manhandle your best friend's husband especially on his wedding day." Raditz chuckled as Kakarot leaped back like he was burned by a fire.

"Raditz! It isn't what you think!"

"Calm down Kakarot I know I was standing here don't worry yourself." Raditz waved his hand. "I would like however to be left alone with my husband if you don't mind."

"Of course Raditz. I will see you both in the ballroom." Kakarot took off.

"Don't count on it!" Raditz shouted and Vegeta laughed.

"Raditz. Do you think we will be alright."

"No Vegeta I don't think we will. I know we will."

Vegeta chuckled and laced his arms around his husband. "You are just over confidant."

"That's how I got you remember. I used my diabolical charm and kissed you even though at the time I thought you were straight."

"You know the funny thing is at the time I considered myself straight." Vegeta lifted his head and smirked at Raditz.

"Don't tell that to no one! If word got out I turned you to the darkside all the women of the world would lynch and I like living!" Raditz's laughed at Vegeta's scowl. "Even when you scowl, grunt, and scoff your still beautiful to me Vegeta. God I love you." Raditz held Vegeta's chin and kisses him gently.

"Bedroom?" Vegeta asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Thought you would never ask!" Raditz's swooped up Vegeta in his strong arms and walked to their home kicking open doors while Vegeta snagged a bottle of champagne from the counter top they giggled like it was their first time.

They entered the room and stopped raising their eyebrows to the scene before them. "They kind of over did it you think?" Raditz's questioned.

"Yeah just a little." Raditz let down his lover as they looked upon their room. Rose peddles covered the floor and bed, scented cinnamon candles light across the room, a slow beat of jazz filled the room, and massage oils and lube covered the headboard. "Hey look at this they have wine with chocolates in the bottom glass." Vegeta inspected the glass.

"Fuck I am expecting Barry White to pop out from the closet and start singing."

Vegeta laughed and removed the covers of the bed tossing it to the floor with the scattered rose peddles. "Well let's not let this all go to waste, come Raditz my husband lay on your back and let me ease your stress away." Vegeta started to remove his clothing taking the jacket off and undoing the tie, he opened several buttons on his red shirt to show off his chest, as he slowly removed his belt and opened his fly. Shoes and socks already voided.

"Mmm Vegeta I like when you talk like that." Raditz removed his clothing leaving himself only in his pants and laid down on the bed on his stomach stretching his arms above his head.

Vegeta settled himself on Raditz's back legs spreading out the massaging oil across his back and rubbed it in. Sliding his hands across the large wide shoulders slowly rubbing his hands around his neck taking away all the knots of stress from the day. Vegeta leaned in placing small kisses down the spine and trailed his tongue back to Raditz's neck.

Raditz groaned and turned his body around making Vegeta fall to the bed to his side with a chuckle. He sat up and rolled Vegeta on his stomach to give him the same treatment but instead of the oil he took the pina colada flavored lube. He spread out the slippery substance and Vegeta shuddered. "Raditz what is that?"

"The lube baby. Don't worry your sexy supa stud has everything under control."

Vegeta chuckled at the nickname and laid his head down. He moaned when Raditz rubbed away a particular knot below his shoulder. Then he felt the hands of his husband trail down to his ass and he felt Goosebumps form.

"Spread your legs baby, and hike up your hips I want to play."

Vegeta groaned and done what was asked of him his excitement was very evident between his legs.

"Mmm you're already excited for me." Raditz stroked the harden cock between the legs from base to the blunt tip pointed to the mattress. He lightly flicked the sac of his husband and made him jump slightly an twitch.

"Raditz…" Vegeta released his lovers name in a breathily moan. He felt his husband spread and rubbed his cheeks and a wicked tongue lightly brushed his entrance. He whimpered beneath the pointed wet and hot tongue exploring his entrance. He felt the tongue leave him and his lover get up.

"Don't move or look baby, stay there." Raditz moved to the drawer and took out a certain toys to play with. With an evil smirk he moved to his docile lover laying on the bed with his hips to the air. He settled himself between his submissive legs trailing a finger up and down his lover's entrance before sinking in.

Vegeta moaned and pushed his hips back only to get a harsh smack on his butt and he sucked in a breath. He knew Raditz was in control and he couldn't try to take it from his aggressive dominate. He felt his dominate snap on a cock ring and he whimpered once again, he knew it was going to be a long hard ride.

Raditz smiled down at his lover stroking down his back to ease him. He took the seven inch clear vibrator and nudged it at the entrance beside his finger. "Do you want to play Vegeta?"

"Y...Yes Raditz." He clenched his teeth as he felt the vibrator slip in as the finger pushed down spreading him wider. He felt the vibration start and he shook his insides were quivering he could feel the vibrations expand to the tip of his cock and he moaned loudly. Tensing up on the object.

Raditz moved the toy in and out slowly making sure his little lover gained everything he needed from the vibrator. He turned it to its highest setting making his lover cry out and he plunged it in quicker pushing it down to hit the prostate to make his lover bite down on the sheets.

"Raditz. Please please…please..." Vegeta needed to feel his husband he needed him inside him, he needed to feel the flesh connection.

Raditz pulled Vegeta's hair back lifting his head to see his glazed passion filled eyes. "You want me Vegeta? Do you need me inside you, fucking you?" He leaned down and licked the side of his lovers face feeling the searching lips of his husband he didn't deny him. He crushed their lips together their tongues clashed and teeth scraped. It was sloppy and wet but it didn't diminish their hunger and carnal desires.

"Yes Raditz... I need you….. I want you so badly. Take me." Vegeta felt his hair slip from the others iron grip, the toy was pulled and tossed from his body in haste making him tense up more from the sudden lost.

Raditz flipped his lover on his back and hiked up his waist making his little lover straddle his hips he pushed forward sheathing himself deep in his lover. He groaned loudly and bared his teeth looking down at Vegeta's pained expression. He rubbed his hands down on Vegeta's side soothing him once again. Once the clamping stopped he moved pulling fully out and slammed back in the heat of his lover.

Vegeta shouted out filling the room and grasped Radtiz's wrists holding on to the powerful ride. His body shook from the intense pleasure and his cock begged for release. The ring holding it all in a tight embrace was making him hurt from the pleasure he needed to be released and touched. "Ra….Raditzz. Pleaseeee."

'Not yet love." Raditz sped up his thrusts slamming in and pulling out just as quickly striking his lovers prostate with every stroke. Every inch of his body begged to be stated but he wasn't ready yet. He took Vegeta's hips in a tighter hold and pulled him up and he laid back.

Vegeta was shocked at the position never before was he the one to control their lovemaking. He looked down at his larger lover with eyes of admiration and love. He licked his lips and begun to rock his hips in a slow pace taking his time to fully enjoy the control he had he lifted his hands to his upper body to put on a sexy show for his lover. He rubbed down his chest and sliding his hands up his neck tossing his head back then slowly placing a finger in his mouth and suckled.

Raditz groaned at the display making his blood run hotter. There was his little lover, his husband Vegeta getting himself off on him and making a show of it. He made note to allow Vegeta the top spot once again just to witness this private show.

Vegeta started to raise his hip up and down bouncing himself on the hard cock making him shiver and shout. He felt Raditz tighten his hands on his hips and made him bounce harder. He could feel himself on the edge but he couldn't do anything about it the ring prevented him from cumming. Tears formed in his eyes and he begged once again. "Please Raditz Please!"

Raditz growled and tore off the snaps on the ring throwing it across the room and he watched the cock bounced its happiness. He started to pump his hips up meeting the hard bouncing the room filled with shouts, moans, and panting.

Vegeta felt his body lock his breath coming short.

Raditz felt the passage tighten up and his cock throbbed.

Vegeta threw his head back and arched roaring his intense climax and spilling himself all over Raditz's abs and chest.

Raditz roared his release keeping Vegeta locked down on his hips filling him more than he ever had.

Vegeta collapsed down on Raditz's chest trying to gain his breath back, his legs felt like jelly and shaky he never rode anyone before. He felt Raditz place an arm around him and sighed. "So wife how was that?"

Vegeta smacked him on the chest. "I am no wife Raditz."

Raditz chuckled and stroked Vegeta's long hair. "One big happy family."

"Hmmm until the boy become older to hate his father." Vegeta chuckled.

"Please I am a rock~n~roll supa star no child would hate me." Raditz smirked. "Perhaps he may grow less fond of his 'mother' due to the fact your running this place."

"Shut up I am the pap and he would love me! I am the one who will be always around. Supa star." Vegeta lightly smacked Raditz in the face with a chuckle.

"One day I swear I'm going to call the cops on you for domestic violence." He lightly patted Vegeta's arm.

"They would arrest me. You're the heavy metal singer you know. They take you before me. I am an innocent victim."

"You might be right. I love you Vegeta."

"I love you to my husband." Vegeta reached up and kissed Raditz. All was quiet in the home until a screech rang through the halls.

"You gonna go get that wife?"

"Fuck you! I am not moving. The housekeeper is there."

"For tonight only." Raditz raised a brow.

"Yeah and tomorrow it is my problem till then my only problem is you."

Raditz laughed and snagged the blanket on the floor to cover their chilled bodies. Tomorrow is another day and they will meet it together.

"Hey Raditz do you think our guests are still waiting on us?"

"If they are they will be disappointed I am not moving from here and your not leaving because I am not done with the fine ass of yours." Raditz squeezed a cheek and lightly patted it making his lover chuckle.

Life will be perfect they both mused.


End file.
